Orion
-pop- "My name is Orion, though you can call me Polypus in this form." Orion (Inja Yosutebito) is a player from Odaiba who became a reaper, and eventually transferred to Shibuya. Appearance He generally wears a black jacket, black pants, and black shoes. He has messy purple hair, yellow eyes, and is somewhat strong. After Week 14, he wore Plaid, shorts, and has a handbag. Personality Orion's personality has done a full 180 in the span of a couple years. In life, he was a secluded, anti-social man who spent his time reading books, studying, and taking relaxing walks at night. After his death, he became much more social, though due to his lack of social skills, he came across as cold and critical to everyone. this only became worse after becoming a reaper. After coming to Shibuya however, he has slowly become the king of dorks. He has shed his cold personality, becoming much more sociable and friendly, and has also taken a liking to teasing players, although he still always has their best interests in mind, as well as the core values of the game. He holds creativity and growth to be the most important qualities of the Reaper's Game. History Pre-Game to Pre-Shibuya Before his death, Orion was a college student, studying Astrology and Psychology. Due to his rather cold and uncaring personality, his peers eventually tried to scare him by shoving him into the street. However, a speeding car was going down the same street, and Orion ended up in Odaiba's UG. He was quick to pick up the basics of the game, and even found a partner early on. However, his partner was just using him as an easy pass through the game, and ended up getting singled out and erased due to his weakness. Because of Orion's skills, however, as well as his desire to train players not to make the same mistakes his partner did, orion became a reaper. Over the course of his time in Odaiba, Orion was constantly fighting players, trying to convince them of the need to be stronger. Eventually, one of his fights got out of hand, and he ended up devouring two players, and almost devouring a reaper. Because of this, he was forced into a smaller form, dubbed Polypus, as a punishment. He still retained his critical, over-aggressive stance, but became much less irate tiwards players. However, he eventually decided to ask for a transfer, as he had grown tired of Odaiba's more laidback requirements. Thus, he was transferred to Shibuya. Pre-Week 14 Orion found numerous new friends which eventually brought him out of his cold shell, changing his viewpoint on everything, and making him much more enjoyable to be around. He still likes to cackle at players, but he no longer criticizes them constantly. Also, his polypus form has come to be adored by many people within Shibuya, and he even lost his original form because of his constant changing into Polypus. Relationships Uso Orion sees Uso as a promising reaper-in-training, and is more than willing to help her out in any way he can, both for her sake as well as payment for Uso letting Orion stay with her. He finds her to be cute and innocent, strangely relaxing properties that he doesn't often see in the dead. He is always happy to see her smile, and willingly transforms into his octopus form to amuse her. Despite this, he knowshow hard the reaper's job will be, and prays that she does well and retains her innocence. Jean While initially seeing Jean as rather soft, Orion came to respect the conductor, and after seeing what he had to deal with on a daily base, he began to look up to him. He sees Jean as the perfect model of a reaper, despite the 'few' issues with his personality. He wants Jean to stop looking so depressed and/or high-strung, so he often tries to cheer him up, by words or gifts. He gave Jean a small doll that Jean could use as a stress reliever. He sees Jean as his current best male friend. Usa and Kami Usa is one of the first people Orion met when he arrived in Shibuya, and he realized rather quickly that Usa was no ordinary reaper, developing a deep respect for him. Orion sees Usa as a friend, and is upset when he sees him sad. Usa also adores Polypus, and often has him come to Canada for a few days at times. Kami's relationship is effectively the same, if not even more passionate, towards Polypus. To the point that the adoration of Polypus even showed through when they tried to pass themselves off as a player. Haruka Despite never seeing Haruka's face, Orion respects and fears Odaiba's Composer due to thinking that she was the one who punished his rampage, and turned him into his smaller form. He assumes all Composers are like Haruka, and as such fears even the idea of disobeying them. Odaiba Reapers Orion thinks most of Odaiba's reapers as big softies who favor the weaker players too often, and as such, tends to distance himself from them. Still, he has a decent enough relationship with them to receive gifts from them, and he still cares for their well-being. The reapers DO fear his noise form however, due to his rampage and creepy attitude, and as such stay cautious around him at all times. Shibuyans Most every Shibuyan who sees Polypus immediately likes it, allowing Orion to more easily befriend people in general. Trivia * His noise form in the Noise Plane was a Kraken but he can no longer turn into it unles enraged. * Due to a punishment for his actions in Odaiba, his Noise form outside of the Noise Plane is a small octopus. * He is a heavy eater, mostly due to the energy his noise form requires. * If his legs get cut off in his noise form, he begins to lose feeling in his legs in reaper form. He slowly regains this feeling over time, and the noise leg also regenerates. * Polypus has it's own fanclub, with Kami and Usa tentatively both being presidents of it. * Orion owns a magical mailbox, multiple sets of knives, and a fridge powered by one of Jean's feathers. * Orion loves Tin Pin, and constantly tries to teach new players the game. * His reaper power involves moving through and controlling shadows. * He loves ramen, minestrone, and sushi. * While in octopus form, he can spit out any item within his static space, due to it 'replacing' his stomach. Gallery Orion.png|Orion's original appearance. dad67a6e6ea9c664b297bff858a4c128.png|Orion if he were to go after a cleaner appearance. RO3uX8i.png|Orion's miniature noise form, Polypus Cantus. orion desu.png|Orion by Del lol. Category:Reapers Category:Active Reaper Category:Week 14 Category:Week 15